


Focusing Problems

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie has problems focusing at work after a night with Nick.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Focusing Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Legit wrote this as I wrote along with no plans as to what the hell I was writing so sorry the plotless possibly pointless fic 🙈
> 
> Goodbye I'll hide now. posting shit like this always has me NERVOUS.

Ellie wondered how it was expected of her to concentrate. 

They were in the evidence garage for the day as punishment once more (the only good thing was no overalls this time), and Ellie sat at the table on a stool unable to focus on the boxes and clipboard in front of her where she was supposed to go through the boxes and check things off. 

McGee was at his own table a little further than them, his attention completely on the task at hand wanting to finish so he could head home sooner. Nick was at the table close to hers, carrying boxes to the table which was double the amount she and McGee had. He _was_ the mastermind behind their prank on Vance after all. 

Ellie at this point didn't know if she should curse Vance for giving him double the work..or Nick.

Unconsciously she bit her lip as she watched him carry another box to the table. Her eyes were glued to his body in that tight t-shirt that she could swear had somehow gotten smaller.

She felt the heat rise inside her looking at the muscles of his body that moved when he did. Images flashed through her mind only making that heat form into a fire within her. 

_Nick above her, lips on her neck as breathy moans left hers. Her legs wrapped around him. Hands gripping his arms feeling his muscles strain under her palms. Them drifting to his back as his movements become rougher, the feel of the muscles in his back moving with his thrusts. Her nails digging into his skin. Him removing his mouth from her neck to kiss her for the most heated and dirtiest kiss she could ever remember having._

Ellie swallowed roughly, face red as she shifted on the stool but to hell if she could take her eyes away from him when she noticed him wipe his brow as he started to sweat. 

_Nick grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the pillow above her with one hand while the other had a bruising grip on her hip. Her moving above him in return with her legs straddling him. His eyes clouded with lust as he looked at her, the grip he had on her hips tightening._ _Hands pressed down on his abs that she spent enough time touching moments ago. Having to take hold of the headboard as her pace became more frantic the closer she became when his fingers moved more south._

Shooting up from her seat, Ellie mumbled something about forgetting a box as she practically ran into the fenced area and all the way to the back surrounded by the shelves. With a breath she leaned back against the shelf full of boxes. Ellie didn't know how in the hell she would survive this. She and Nick had sex and now it seemed as if her eyes caught every movement since, and he set a fire inside her so easily now that she knew what he could make her feel..what he felt like. 

Which is why she wondered if the universe was mocking her when Nick appeared around the corner. "You okay Ellie?" He asked, walking over to her. "You ran in here pretty quick."

Ellie _knew_ he knew, the smirk he was trying to hold back giving it away. Bastard. 

"I'm fine actually." She practically spit out, moving to go past him when he was in front of her. With a lick of his lips, he blocked her way and stepped forward until her back was once more against she shelf. "Nick-"

"Sure about that?" He murmured, smirk now in place. His hands went to her thighs, and Ellie could feel the small thrill shoot through her just from that simple touch. It only grew as his hands slowly trailed upwards. "Looked like you were having a little trouble staying focused."

Her breathing became shaky when his hands slid under her shirt with his upward motion, but she made no move to stop him even when he brushed against the underside of her bra. Her skin felt on fire more than minutes ago. 

"N-Nick-" Ellie swallowed. "The cameras-"

"Not in this spot." Nick grinned. "But if you want me to stop Ellie, just say so." Her head wanted to shout the word, but her body refused to let it fall from her lips. Instead it surrendered itself to his touch that she had become addicted to already. 

Ellie didn't say it, and Nick unbuttoned her pants, licking his lips again as he had just enough room to slide his hand in them and right into her panties. A whimper escaped with his fingers right away finding her clit. 

Any idea of telling or wanting him to stop flew out of her mind when god had she wanted this. 

"Fuck Ellie." He groaned out. "Already so wet."

A quiet moan came from her, her brain not even able to form actual words in the moment with the way his fingers expertly touched her. 

Nick chuckled, his eyes dark. "This all for me, Ellie?" 

Ellie nodded making a breathy noise of agreement. There was no point in lying when he could feel the evidence of her dirty thoughts. As his movements picked up, her legs began to weaken, and she scrambled behind her for a hold on the metal shelf. 

Time seemed to move quickly but at the same time stop. Ellie's mind clouded over with lust as Nick leaned forward and started whispering what he wanted to do to her if he knew no one would interrupt. All it did was bring her closer to the edge, but it was him finally sliding two then three fingers into her easily with how wet she was that became her undoing in only minutes. 

Nick's free hand came up and covered her mouth right as she came, her loud moan that would have alerted someone being released behind his hand. Ellie wanted nothing more than to sink to the floor as her legs felt like jelly, her breathing heavy and labored. 

With a cocky grin, Nick leaned in again and whispered. "When I get home, I expect to see you naked and on my bed Ellie."

Ellie shivered. "And if I'm not?" She choked out, finally able to form some damn words as her mind started to clear. 

"Then next time I catch you turned on and wet for me at work it'll be more than my fingers, chance of being caught be damned." 

With a wink he turned and walked away, and Ellie had to hold onto the shelf behind her. This man would be the death of her, she knew it. Hoping her cheeks weren't as flushed as they felt, Ellie made sure to close the sweater she was wearing and zipper it up, it was long enough to cover her bottom half. She cringed at her obvious need for a shower and change of pants and panties.

But first she had to once again focus and try to finish her work..then she'd do exactly what Nick told her, because fuck did Ellie want it just as much as he did.

And she did do as he said. Except he hadn't expected to walk into his room and see her not only naked but touching herself on his bed while she waited for him. It seemed to only turn him on more if the groan he let out was any clue.

It was another night full of lust and passion, built up tension and a desperate roughness. By the end Ellie knew she'd be sore and having to suffer at work, but it was worth it. Not only for the amazing sex, but also for the way Nick pulled her in his arms after. His rough pleasurable touch becoming gentle and making her smile. 

Ellie realized the feeling she felt flowing through her as they drifted off to sleep post-shower. Love. She could deny it all she wanted especially considering this thing between them only started a week ago, but slowly and surely she was falling. She was falling for this man who could get on her nerves like no other but never failed to make her laugh or smile.

She grinned to herself. Amazing sex was just a nice bonus.


End file.
